


“The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids”

by JustAnAnxiousKid



Series: “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids” [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is much happier, Evan is also happy, F/F, M/M, Obviously there’s some gay jokes, The OC’s are Zoe and Alana’s kids, This made me really happy to write, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoe and Alana are married, it’s really cute, they’re good uncles, they’re not derogatory though, they’re twins, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousKid/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousKid
Summary: He let out a low whistle, “Man, the ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”“Wh- ... Connor, you’re— we’re gay.”





	“The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and couldn’t not write it with the DEH characters.

Connor groaned, reaching blindly for his ringing phone. Picking it up and looking at the caller ID, he rolled his eyes, putting the phone to his ear.

  
“Zoe, my dear sister, I love you, but it’s Saturday morning and seven-fucking-AM. How _dare_ you call this early and disturb me from my famous Evan Hansen cuddle time?” He felt Evan shift next to him, burying his face into his chest. He rubbed the small of his back gently, kissing his head.

  
“Connor you fucking idiot! The kids are being delivered right now! Get your ass over to my house!” She yelled into the phone. He had known Zoe and Alana’s surrogate was expecting any day, but he didn’t realize that any day would mean _today._

  
Quickly assuring Zoe that he was getting up, he hung up the phone and looked at Evan. Poor, innocent, sweet Evan who he was probably about to give a heart attack. Sighing, he began shaking the boys shoulders, earning him a groan and a quiet “five more minutes”. Rolling his eyes, he leaned down, capturing his lovers lips into a passionate kiss that would be sure to wake him up. When he felt Evan stir, he pulled away quickly, much to the other boys dissatisfaction.

  
“That’s just mean,” Evan mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

  
“It’s about to get meaner, babe” he replied, kissing the boys cheek. “Because as much as I love seeing you shirtless, and believe me I do, we gotta go. Like, now” he explained, getting up out of their bed.

  
If someone had asked Connor in high school if he would date Evan Hansen, he would’ve easily responded no. Probably wouldn’t even have to think about it. The boy seemed as straight as could be in his typical dad polo shirt get-up. Yet, here he was, years later, both of them fresh out of college and he was absolutely smitten. He wouldn’t verbally admit it, but it was obvious to anyone that had eyes that Evan had the boy wrapped around his finger. With most people, Connor would be terrified to be that close, but with Evan, things just felt... different. Easier.

  
Walking to the closet, he started to look at the clothes. What the hell do you wear to meet your sisters baby twins? Do you dress in soft clothes? Sweatpants? Jeans? A suit? He groaned from frustration, running his hands through his hair. _Fucking babies._ He felt two arms wrap around his midsection, a soft kiss was placed on his shoulder. Turning his head, he came face to face with a concerned looking Evan.

  
“Why are you so panicky? Did something happen?” he asked, voice thick from sleep. Of course, Connor had forgotten to tell the boy why they had to wake up at such an ungodly hour.

  
“Ev, Zo and Lana’s kids are actively being birthed” he said, having to hold back his laugh from Evans shocked expression. “We gotta go to their house as soon as possible. Now, help me choose an outfit. I gotta impress these kids as their cool uncle.”

  
“Um? Excuse you? I’m a cool uncle?” Evan said as he pouted. He laughed, kissing Evans cheeks.

  
“That you are,” he responded.

  
Connor held up a leather jacket, thinking it would fit his cool-guy persona. Evan rolled his eyes, handing him a soft blue hoodie and telling him to wear jeans. He slipped into the clothes quickly, grabbing his worn out combat boots and tying them up securely. When he turned and saw Evan wearing one of his old band t-shirts, he nearly brought him straight back to bed, but instead huffed and threw him some pants. Within ten minutes, they were both ready and making their way into the car.

  
Connor went to sit in the driver's seat, stopping when the keys were gently taken out of his hand. He looked at Evan, sighing when he realized what he was doing. Of course, even without actually saying anything, Evan was right. Driving when he was so anxious probably wasn’t the best idea. He made his way around to the passenger seat, getting in and buckling up. He plugged in his phone to the aux cord and began playing his, mind you not at all shitty, music for the ride to distract himself. Evan began backing out of the driveway, and Connor knew he wouldn’t speak for the duration of the drive. The boy liked to be aware of all of his surroundings, conversation would distract him. So, Connor began to reflect in his moments of (somewhat?) silence.

  
A lot of things had changed since their senior year of high school. For one, both boys were dating. For another, Evan got his license (mostly because he refused to get in the car with a Connor if he had even been near weed). Also, Connor had actually made plans for college and followed through with them. Both boys were very open with each other, no longer scared to talk about their past scars.

  
After seeing the lines over Connors wrists, Evan wasn’t as shocked to hear there had also been a suicide attempt following them. Connor however was shocked to hear that Evans whole “falling out of the tree” story was a cover up for an attempt. He had never pictured the smaller boy to have gotten that low in life, and he hoped he never would be there again. Once they had gotten together and told each other about their suicidal thoughts, they had promised to reach out to the other if anything ever got that bad. Now, almost seven years later, neither boy had any thoughts of attempting and Connor was three years clean from self harm. It was a point he never imagined reaching in his life, but one he was glad to have reached with the love of his life.

  
When they pulled up to his sisters neighborhood, he unplugged his phone and sent her quick text so she knew they were there. When they finally pulled into the driveway, he saw his baby sister and Alana each holding a literal baby and Jesus Christ. He just might cry. He gripped the hem of his sweatshirt while Evan parked, knuckles turning white at the death hold. The other boy gently placed his hand on his shoulder, and he nodded, sighing as he got out of the car. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the stairs and looked at the sleeping babies.

  
And fuck anyone who judged him for tearing up.

  
He held his breath when one of the twins opened their eyes, revealing a piercing blue. The baby locked eyes with him, making small noises. He smiled, holding out a finger and allowing the baby to squeeze it. Looking up at Zoe, he noted the dark circles under her eyes, but more than anything he noted the look of pure joy on her face.

  
“This little sunshine is Taylor,” she said quietly, bouncing the baby girl gently. “And can you guess what her brothers name is?”

  
He shook his head, not sure what to respond as he stared in awe at little Taylor.

  
“Connor.”

  
“Yeah?” he said, never breaking eye contact from the child.

  
“No- Con, you _idiot._ Her brothers name is Connor. As in we named our son after you,” she explained, beaming up at him. He looked up from Taylor, eyes locking with Zoes. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds until he felt tears running down his cheeks. A huge grin broke out onto his face, and he looked over at Evan.

  
There were a lot of things Connor never expected to happen in his lifetime. He never expected to graduate high school. Never expected to have any friends. Never expected to fall in love with one of the aforementioned friends and then somehow end up dating him. Definitely never expected to repair his relationship with his family. But never in a million years did he expect Zoe to name her child after him.

  
He looked over to Alana, eyes pleading. She nodded, walking over and gently switching small Connor into his arms. Most people expected him to be some emo stoner kid (which wasn’t completely wrong at some points), but deep down he was really just a big softie. Not that he would admit that to anyone. Looking down at his nephew, he smiled, cradling him carefully.

  
“Hey there cool kid,” he cooed. “I’m the person you unfortunately got named after. But I gotta tell you something, bud. You and your sister? You two are going to be the most loved children, no matter what.”

  
His smile only widened when little Connor (he was going to have to get used to calling him that) opened his eyes and smiled at him. Those bright blue eyes, full of hope and curiosity. He hoped the kid never losses that light, or he’ll personally beat up whoever takes it away. His smile only faltered when a certain smell reached his nose, causing his face to screw into an unpleasant expression. He held out the baby to Alana carefully, trying to avoid his hand touching the general ass area.

  
“I think mini me took a shit.”

  
“Wh- Connor! You can’t say that in front of the babies!” Evan shouted frantically, hitting his arm gently. Connor chuckled, leaning in close to his ear, grinning.

  
“Shit, fuck, bitch, damn, piss, ass-”

  
He was cut off by a loud snort from his boyfriend, a gentle shove separating them. He laughed, capturing his lips in a quick kiss before reaching to hold his hand. A couple feet away, Zoe made a gagging motion in their direction, causing him to stick out his tongue playfully. Eventually, the group migrated indoors, sitting in the living room while the babies napped in their mother’s arms. Connor, like a completely mature adult, was stretched out over his boyfriend. When Zoe snapped a photo of the two he flipped her off with a huge grin.

  
Years later, Connor and Evan found themselves at the twins fifth birthday party. Connor could never contain himself, always spoiling the two whenever he had the chance. Which was why he was on the doorstep with a game station and a guitar. Evan rang the doorbell, both waiting patiently for Zoe or Alana to answer. They were instead met with two very excited children who immediately enveloped them into deathly tight hugs.

  
“Uncle Con and Uncle Ev!” Taylor shouted.

  
“You guys came!” Connor added. Both bounced happily in their spots.

  
“Of course we came! We couldn’t miss the coolest kids birthday party for the world!” Connor responded, placing the items down in the doorway so he could hug his niece and nephew. After Evan gave both kids a hello hug, he kissed Connors cheek, going off to say hi to the kids mothers. Once he was out of earshot, Connor kneeled down so he was about the same height as the two kids.

  
“Who wants to help me surprise Uncle Evan?”

  
After the plan was established and both children pinky promised him not to tell anyone, he let them run off to go play with their friends. Instead of following the two, he went to the kitchen to say hi to his sister and sister-in-law (congradu-fucking-lations, Zoe. You proposed first). Wrapping an arm around Evans waist gently, he tuned in to the conversation.

  
Zoe and Alana were talking about taking the twins to their first day of kindergarten and how shocked they were to see the two quickly get bombarded by other students. Apparently, they were the social butterflies of their grade, already having befriended most of them in preschool. He could only hope the two stay that way. He smiled when they brought up bringing the twins to the park, Evan immediately jumping in to talk about his summer job as a park ranger. Although he could never go back to Ellison, he found elsewhere to enjoy nature without the memories of loneliness to bother him. Eventually, just before dinner time rolled around, Jared Kleinman showed up wearing a huge grin.

  
“Did someone call for the best uncle, the _insanely cool_ Jared Kleinman?” He announced, laughing when the twins hugged him.

  
“I thought I canceled that order. I want a refund,” Connor complained, throwing a cheez-it at the other boy. Evan booed, though both boys wore a grin. When the twins turned to run off, he quickly shot them the bird. The lovers laughed, waving him over.

  
“Help me set up the food?” Alana asked, basically shoving the paper plates into Jared’s arms. He nodded, preparing the table as Zoe put out cups. When they announced the pizza had arrived, about twenty kids came running into the dining room, quickly taking a piece for themselves. For whatever reason, Connor had always been good with kids. They were simple, easy to please. So, he sat on the counter, letting out little jokes he remembered loving as a child.

  
“Why did the rooster cross the road?” he asked. The kids all called back a combined ‘Why?’, and he grinned. “To prove he wasn’t a chicken!” He chuckled while the kids all laughed. He drummed his fingers on Evans hand gently, contently munching away at his cheese pizza. He let out a low whistle, “Man, the ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”

  
“Wh- ... Connor, you’re— we’re _gay._ ”

  
He saw the twins turn, and he nodded, giving them a thumbs up.

  
“Uncle Evan and Uncle Connor are so cute!” Taylor shouted out, pizza sauce on her chin.

  
“They should _totally_ get married, huh, Tay?” little Connor responded. He tried not to laugh when Evan became a red, sputtering mess.

  
“You know Ev, they might have a point” Connor stated plainly, grinning as he looked at the proud kids.

  
“T- They might have a w- what?” Evan stuttered out, looking at Connor as though he were insane.

  
“A point,” Connor shrugged, hopping off the countertop. “I mean, I’ve loved you since our senior year of high school, Evan. That was eleven years ago. Every day, I think that I can’t possibly love you more, but every day you prove me wrong. So I think they have a point. I think it’s about time that we get married,” he said, getting down on one knee with a small box and a ring. “What do you think?”

  
A lot of things were running through Connors mind in that moment. For one, what the hell was he thinking proposing in front of all these small children? They were going to go home and tell their parents and they’d probably never be allowed to hang out with the twins again because of some homophobic conservatives. Also, was it appropriate to propose while at a child’s birthday party? Then, most importantly; a loud, resounding, _“holy fucking shit I’m proposing.”_

  
He was brought out of his train of thought when he felt chapped lips connect with his. Despite popular belief, his boyfriend (fiancé?) didn’t have the softest lips. He was constantly biting or licking them, causing them to be bone dry. They had tried getting him chapstick to help out, hell they even made him a lip scrub, but some things just never changed. After what felt like forever, Evan pulled away, leaning his forehead against Connors.

  
“God- _of course_ I’ll marry you, Con” he whispered.

  
He smiled, sliding the ring onto Evans finger before standing and wrapping him (his fiancé!!) into a tight hug. Laughing happily, he peppered light kisses on his cheek before burying his face in the crook of his neck. A lot had changed since high school, but what had never changed was how much he had loved Evan for the past eleven years. In fact, he didn’t plan on letting that change anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super refreshing to write. Feel free to leave comments! Hearing you opinions keeps me going.
> 
> Or start a conversation with me on how Laura Dreyfuss literally announced she was leaving the cast 3 days before her departure because I’m literally ready to cry. She’s one of my musical inspirations and I was really hoping to see her at the stage door when I go to NYC at the end of the month (because I will go to that stage door or so help me) but I guess not.


End file.
